Annoying the Hell Out Of Death Note
by LunaLovegood1997
Summary: Tori enjoys annoying people. T for a little swearing. Enjoy !


Annoying the Hell out of Light

"Light. Light. Light. Light. Light. Light." Tori repeated the grating syllable over and over again.

"For the love of god, Victoria, what do you want?"

"It's Tori. Not Victoria."

"What do you want?"

"Um… I forgot." Light turned away, muttering about how Tori was stupider than Matsuda.

"I resent that. Ooh! I remembered!" Tori seemed quite pleased with herself.

"What?"

"Matsuda-kun wanted me to tell you something." Well, that was clear as mud.

"What is it?" Light asked exasperatedly. The redhead was getting on his last nerve.

"I forgot again. It had something to do with L." Light looked up from his laptop at the mention of the detective.

"Ooh! Light-kun has a crushie-wushie!"

"I do not!" Light protested. He reached for his wrist to open his watch. Tori screamed and ran down the hall of the hotel wildly, arms flailing.

"L-KUN!" she wailed. "IMAGAY'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" _Imagay_? thought Light as he glanced at a yogurt container on the desk. _Yes,_ Kohaku said telepathically, _yes you are._

Annoying the Hell out of Mello

"Oh my gosh!" Tori squealed. "Your hair is so pretty!" Mello scowled at the annoyingly peppy girl who was currently fluffing his hair.

"No. Not pretty." Tori looked at him sympathetically.

"That time of the month?" she asked. Mello looked at her.

"I'm a guy…"

"Oops! Then why did I see you making out with that weird guy Matt against a wall yesterday? You looked pretty into it, ifyaknowwhatImean," she said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"…Three letter word."

"OMG YAOI!"

"Oh dear god…" Mello said. "That's four letters, you dumbass. How the hell did you come to be at Wammy's?"

"I'm smarter than I look," Tori said mysteriously. "Plus, I write. And yaoi is a related term so shut up. Can I write you into my story? Pretty please? I'll be your best friend."

"You can if you promise _not_ to be my best friend."

"Kaykay!" Tori giggled as she skipped away. "China's gonna love this! Yaoi yaoi yaoi yaoi! I wanna be a yaoi goddess too…"

Somewhere, somewhat far away, a butler was… wait, no. Light Yagami was plotting to become a god. Not a yaoi god, though.

Annoying the Hell out of Matsuda… or not.

"Matsuda~!" The young and clueless man found himself pinned to the floor. He was being glomped by none other than the equally idiotic Tori Brooks. Awkward.

"T-tori?" he stammered. "Can you get off me?" She opened her eyes and saw the situation.

"Oh, sure!" she said, standing up.

"Thanks. You're not so bad, Tori. The Chief's son, you know, Light, made you out to be stupid and clueless, but you're not much worse than I am! I think we could be good friends!"

"Matsuda, you idiot," chorused the rest of the SPK. Especially Light.

Annoying the Hell out of L… ish.

"Oh my gosh it's a panda! Hi panda-kun!"

"Call me Ryuuzaki, please."

"Howsabout Lalala? You know, like your real name is-"

"Hush your face!" Misa said. "Even Misa-Misa knows not to tell Ryuuzaki-kun's real name!" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You know it, too?"

"Yeah."

"Cool!" she shrieked. Tori turned from Misa to L, who was sitting awkwardly (more so than usual).

"So, L," Tori said, "tell us how it feels to be constantly flirted with by Light."

"What?"  
"You heard. It's rather obvious."

"I have no feelings for Light-kun."

"Good. Hm… you're right."

"What about?"

"Light Yagami is Kira, dumb bunny."

"I knew it. Do you have evidence?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." Tori pulled out her laptop, went to YouTube, and searched (ignoring the suggestion of Matt Mello cmv) "Death Note Episode 1 English". After about twenty minutes, L looked at Tori.

"You know, you're not as annoying as I thought."

"Yay!" L winced at the high-pitched voice.

"I take that back."

Annoying the Hell out of Mogi

"Mogi. Talk to me."

"…"

"Dude~! You're so quiet!"

"…"

"Meh~! Hey, can I paint your fingernails?"

"…"

"Or do your hair?"

"…"

"Come on, please?"

"…"

"I have sparkles!" Tori whipped a bottle of silver sparkles out of her coat pocket.

"…"

"Mogi~! Come with me! Let's go hang out with Misa-Misa! We can give you an ultimate makeover! I wonder how you'd look in a dress…"


End file.
